Shiroi Fukushu 忍者運命
by BlackAngel-Cindy
Summary: Nao has trained years to get revenge on the Uchiha family for murdering hers. When she finally has her chance, a certain shinobi prodigy gets in her way. What if they make a plan but feeling start to stir on both sides? Itachi/OC
1. Nao

_**Shiroi Fukushu **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

_**Short side story of Shiroi Kyuubi, Prequel **_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Hey everyone! Some of you might know me as the writer of **_Shiroi Kyuubi_忍者運命 **and others might have just chosen this story because it looked interesting. Either way, welcome. To those who are reading **_Shiroi Kyuubi_忍者運命, **this is just a side story of a character that might be appearing soon. See it as a background story. And to those who haven****'****t read the other one, don****'****t worry. They have nothing in common but there might be some things revering to the other . Just to warn you if it might get a little confusing in the beginning ;p **

**I always wanted to write an Itachi love story (even if this one is a short one and a side story to another) so please be a little considerate. Personally, Itachi isn****'****t easy to write and I tried to keep him as original as in the manga/anime. But when I created Nao, I though he should have a little playful and sensitive side to it. So, if Itachi comes of like an OC character, don****'****t let it discourage you in reading it anyway.**

**Anyway****…****Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Nao<strong>

_A girl, perhaps the age of ten, ran in all haste to a room in which she had entered countless of times. But this time, it was different. She dogged everyone who might get in her way as the entire place roared in panic. She had been lucky, unlike her older brother who had paid it with his life. The shock of his dieing eyes was still fresh in her mind, making her shiver at the though alone. _

_He had been the first to fight back in their house. Both her parents were killed at the borders at an attempt for protecting the main branch. Her brother, Aoi, was one of the best in his generation. And yet, he fell so quickly. He had urged her to hid in the closet while he would fight them. Instead of that, they had overpowered him with their jutsu's and eventually killed him with their kodashi's. Knowing better not to scream for her brother, she watched how her brother silently died. _

_After that, the entire compound had been alerted and in panic._

_She too was gifted. Being chosen as a guardian to the main branch was a great accomplishment at her age. They assigned her to the next heir, a young girl of three, to protect and teach her the ways of their life. She disobeyed her teacher and signed up to enter the Guard. But she had forgiven her, no matter what. And right now, it was her duty to find them, bring them into safety and protect them until her last breath._

_Finally, she reached the room and entered without further notice. A small figure sat huddled in a corner, hands over her ears, trying to block out the screams of panic and death._

"_Ojo-sama! Are you alright!" _(term of respect towards a daughter of a high-class family)

"_Nao-ooneesan?"_

_The girl ran over to the smaller child and took her in her arms. She checked for any kind of wound or injury only to meet nothing but cries of the small toddler. Nao stroked her snow-white hair in the hopes that it would still down. All that she had to do now was find Kaname-sama and Misao-sama and then bring them into safety. Taking the toddler up with her, Nao scanned a way out. She checked the door, only to find the hallway in an irie silence. A crack was heard behind her, and with all her might, she activated her hekkai gekkai while turning around to strike the threat with an spike of ice. _

"_Easy Nao, it's just me." _

_She stared up into the violet eyes of Kaname who looked more worried at his daughter who was clinging to Nao. Nao on the other hand suddenly got faced with reality and sank to the ground, only to be supported by Kaname's hand. _

"_It's useless…everyone's dead…there's blood everywhere…and the screams are so loud…" She started mumbling._

"_Nao, look at me! You're going to be fine, you hear me? As much as I hate to leave the others behind, in order to save the clan, we must depart and you will be coming with us. You understand me!"_

_Nodding only half awake, Kaname took this as a yes and picked both girls up. Knowing Nao, she had protected his daughter no matter what would happen. So he would protect her. He had gone looking for her when the first shinobi were killed, only to be hit with the scene of her murdered parents and older brother. And being such a duty bound girl, she would have gone straight to his daughter to protect her and bring her into safety._

_Kaname re-entered the hallway and scanned his environment quickly before dashing his way out. Misao, whom he hoped to be safe, would be waiting for them. But when he turned the corner, he met some of his enemies. He had to options. One: he would lay those two over here and finish off his enemies, not knowing if other might be lurking around. Or two: he would seek another way out. He chose option two and started to weave some signs. A large symbol appeared on the wall and he jumped right through._

_Nao felt light-headed and opened her eyes only to meet darkness. A small hand was clinging onto her vest followed by little cries. A little further, she saw four figures sit near a sliding door, they hekkei gekkai activated or in Kaname's case, his katana ready in his hands. _

"_We need to take them out of here."_

"_Misao-sama, with all due respect, but only your daughter should be brought into safety. Nao knew what she was getting herself into when she signed up for the Guard."_

"_But she's just a child! And my student."_

"_That doesn't change the case. Your daughter is our heiress and in direct line with Heero-sama. Nao can-"_

_Kaname turned his eyes towards the man and spoke firmly. "We save what we can save and that's the end of this discussion."_

"_Kaname-sama…"_

_Nao slowly got up, unlinking the toddler from herself and gazed over to her teacher. Misao had changed her usual kimono's and yakuta's for her jounin garb and her personalised katana that was strapped to her back. Kaname had done the same. The two other shinobi, whom she recognized as Sano and Hitoshi, were their usual fighting gear. Whoever was attacking them, must have been close on their heels because their eyes never left the door._

"_Nao, you alright?"_

"_Hai, Misao-sensei. Let me help you." Nao tried to get up but was stopped by the gentle hand of her teacher._

"_Just protect Yue for me. Then I'll have your back." _

"_They're here. Nao, move more to the back with Yue and stay in the shadows."_

_Sano sighed. "Not like that would help. They see everything with their eyes."_

_Nao did what she was told and took the crying toddler in her arms again. After she found a spot in the corner, she breathed slowly and waited with her eyes on the door._

"_Nao-ooneesan, what's happening? Why are otousan and okasan at the door?"_

"_Just be quiet, Yue-sama." _

_And as on queue, the door slammed open and many shinobi poured in. they only didn't count on Misao and Kaname who stood with their katana's at the sides, ready to slash anyone who comes in. and then the fight begun. Sano, out over precaution, created an ice wall right in front of the two children and then headed of to fight._

_Misao turned her sword to the side and slashed a shinobi over the chest. Seeing one coming behind her, she kicked him and stabbed him hard in the leg. Kaname jumped up high and ended up in slashing two of his opponents. Seeing that his wife could handle herself pretty well, he focused on a new opponent in front of him. Sano fought as hard as he could, but didn't see the kick head his way and got thrown unto the sliding door paper that ripped and opened up to a bigger area. He was mad at his lack of senses and quickly send up ice attacks to his upcoming opponents. Hitoshi stayed rather close to the two girls, his shurikens and kunais at arms length and his jutsu's at max. He might be an old fart, at least he would want to die knowing that he kicked ass._

_Yue whimpered against Nao as the shouting and sword clashing drew nearer. But when the ice wall shattered, she knew that Sano had been killed, considering that his energy was within that wall. Not making anymore hesitations, Nao took Yue and ran for it as far as she could. But that ended to soon._

"_And where do you think your going?"_

_Nao dared not to turn around, but went against her own intuition and did so anyway. The man, quite tall for his age, held a bloodied kodashi whish she hoped that Yue's parents hadn't met up close. His eyes were perhaps the scariest part of him. They were red and filled with a lust for murder. She knew who he was just by the air that was around him._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Why?" He grinned. "Because you are our weakest point and will only hinder our goal."_

"_So you have to kill everyone?" _

"_Exactly. Each and everyone of you have a hekkei genkkai running through their veins. It would only seem right if we clean it out, once and for all." _

_Nao swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down to the toddler that still clinging onto her. They would kill her to, considering that she is main branch and in direct contact with the purest of their bloodline limit. She wouldn't be spared because she was a child. And neither would Nao. She was young as well, but she would have the power to take revenge if she were to be spared or stay alive. That would go for many of them._

"_You're a monster!"_

"_Not really…I'm just trying to keep my clan alive for the grand finale." _

_The man suddenly disappeared, but Nao had foreseen this and turned her back on him to shield Yue. Pain erupted from her, a warm wetness cascaded down her back. She felt to her knees, still protecting the toddler with everything she had. The man towered over her, making her see his face. He had short brown hair, that had become wet from the falling rain and blood that had been scattered all around their compound. His face was stern and his red eyes illuminated in the dark and watched her every move._

"_You're not very persistent, are you? Dieing so soon already…"_

"_You step away from them!" An all to familiar voice yelled over the pouring rain._

"_We're your opponents."_

"_I would have guess so. You do realize that those masks don't conceal you faces from me." _

_It didn't take long before the fight started. Nao tried to get up with whatever strength that was left in her legs, but the burning from the slash wound at her back kept her from getting up. She felt it. She felt herself slip away, leaving this world she once called home. Glancing over to Yue, she forced the little girl from her and held her by the shoulders. Her cobalt eyes were teary yet beautiful. Nao felt dazed when ever she looked into them._

"_Oneesan…" She cried, knowing that Nao was seriously wounded._

"_Listen to me. One day, I'll find you again and we will all be together again. You, me, sensei and Kaname-san. But…if a situation like this would ever happen, I have to do this."_

"…_D-Do what, oneesan?" _

"_Erase whatever this nightmare has left in your mind. Kaname-san taught me, so please…Yue-chan, trust me and one day…we'll get together again."_

"_Oneesan…"_

_Nao placed her hands on Yue's small head and started to weave certain sign at her temple. A light erupted, involving them both in it as Nao sealed this nightmare away from her. Yue cried the entire time, not from pain but of sadness. The fight was still going on behind them, none of them noticing what was happening. Nao only sealed important things, such as birthright and the status of their family. She sealed memories of herself and others and some memories with her parents because they would reveal something that were better left unsaid. And she sealed this nightmare, put it behind a thick lock deep within her mind._

_And when it was over, Yue toppled over and fell against Nao's shoulder, who held her one last time. _

"_Gomenasai…Yue-sama." _

_After that, Nao met darkness and felt cold…_

* * *

><p>Nao looked up at the large gates of a bristling shinobi village. Konoha was not only a large city with its famous Hokage mountain and good economy. It also houses one of the most powerful families in the world. The Uchiha clan. Her target and final redemption. After years of hard training and pushing herself to her limits, Nao had finally found her way to Konoha for that one purpose. Of course, Haru-obasama and Taiga weren't so glad about it. After all, they had saved her live and given her a place to stay while Taiga had been her best friend ever since. But they knew this was important for her. The chance is big she might not return to them.<p>

As she walked through one of the busiest shopping streets, Nao enjoyed the many smells of food while the sun beamed down on her. She watched as a group of jounin walked by, talking about border affaires. Another group of chunin were sitting in a restaurant, probably celebrating a completed mission. Nao was trained to do the same things, back when the Kitsune family still lived. She had been trained by the best and given one of the highest responsibilities ever given to someone as young as she had been. Compared to them, she would have outsmarted them without breaking a sweat.

"Fukagu-san!"

"What's wrong, Shisui-kun?"

_That voice…_

That voice send chills down her spine and made her scar burn like fire. Nao didn't waist anytime and turning into a smaller street. Looking around for by passers, Nao noticed none and quickly made her way up the wall and unto the roof. Underneath her, stood the man responsible for her family's massacre and the scar on her back. Honestly, she had been dead for about an hour because of that man. But this time, she will redeem her family and herself.

"I couldn't find Itachi anywhere. Is he on another mission again?"

Fukagu nodded. "Since he joined ANBU, he's been out more then usual. He'll be back in the morning."

"Oh, good to know. Arigatou, Fukagu-san. Give my regards to Mikoto-san and Sasuke-kun."

"I will."

Fukagu watched the younger shinobi walk away before making his one way towards his house. Unknowingly to him, Nao followed him right above him on the rooftops. She had managed to mask her chakra entirely, making her nothing but a breeze or air. Besides, Kitsune and Uchiha never got along with each other and were therefore each others weakness. Kitsune could never be controlled by the sharingan while Uchiha's got never let ice or water kill them because of their fire techniques. All in all, complete opposites.

Nao watched as Fukagu entered a compound with the large Uchiha crest on top of the gate. Shifting her pose, she jumped away from the rooftops and followed along the compound wall. When she saw him enter a house, she knew that this would be the place to make it all happen, right under their noses. From were she moved again, she looked at the porch of their garden. A family was sitting there when Fukagu showed up. The woman, Mikoto, looked up from her cooking and gave her husband a peck on the lips as he arrived by her side. His son, Sasuke she believed, was sitting at the kitchen table, reading scrolls about some random low-levelled jutsus. There was only one member missing, but that didn't mater now. Nao knew were she needed to strike.

After leaving the compound without being noticed that she had actually sneaked her way in, she made her way back into town and searched for a local inn. She didn't carry much with here, so that shouldn't be a problem. As she passed a large man that just exited the inn, Nao walked up to the desk.

"I'm looking for a room. A single one." Nao pointed out.

The older man looked at her sceptically from behind his half-moon glasses. The years were certainly marked on his skin as a long white line scared his half-bald head. He looked at her bag and then back at her, as if he was looking for something.

"Running away, kiddo?"

"Eh?"

"You're not really old and you got your bag with you. You're no shinobi on a mission otherwise you'd be wearing your _hitai-ate_."

Nao quickly composed herself and nodded. "I got kicked out, actually. I'm here looking for some friends of mine that might help me."

"Good luck kiddo. You got room 8 on the first floor and I expect payment tomorrow."

She took her leave and walked over to the staircase that in her opinion had seen better days. If only that guy knows how long she had been running…after her target. _Soon, Nao. Soon._

* * *

><p>She had waited two days now but now was the time. There was only one thing she needed to do before that. Getting rid of Uchiha Itachi. According to almost everyone she had overheard or spoken to, he was a prodigy that Konoha had never seen before since the three Sannin and the Fourth Hokage. If Nao could get him out of the way, there was no stopping her from killing Fukagu for what he had done.<p>

So here she was, dressed in black with many hidden weapons on her, creeping through the Uchiha's garden. From the nightly observations, Nao had figured out that Itachi slept in the top right room and had a constant routine. He would come in and read, leave to help his brother with training, return to eat and spend some time in the garden reading only to leave again to his room. At 23:00 sharp, he went to sleep. It was now one in the morning, the entire house was asleep, so Nao climbed her way up to the window and forced it to open silently.

His room was quite large, one wall completely filled with books. He even had dais for his weapons and armour. She could see his form in his bed, slowly breathing underneath the blankets. It was almost to easy. Nao crept towards him, slowly pulling out her poison tipped kunai. The poison was painful, slowly and excruciating. One cut and it would be your last. Nao closed her eyes for one moment, letting her decision sink in, and then made the cut quickly at his neck. She waited for his agonising chokes, but met with a puff of smoke.

_Kage Bushin! Damnit!_

As quick as she had been taught, she jumped out the way on the same moment a kunai flew past her. He must have been hiding in the shadows all this time. Pulling out a pack of shurikens, Nao prayed for her good aiming and threw them in every direction she could possibly think. After she heard them thud into some objects, silence erupted in the entire room. No grunts or painful moans…only silence. And then movement, very fast movement. Nao had just enough time to block an incoming strike at her way. With the block, she gazed into red eyes with swirling tomoes. But that had no effect on her as she gave him a hard kick to the stomach. Nao darted to the other side of the room but got stopped as a body pushed her down hard. As he turned her around, while pressing his body down to keep her from struggling, she head- butted him and crawled away from underneath him. But he kicked her legs from underneath her, making her fall again…hard. He moved to her but she kicked him right on the side of his knee, making him sprawled on the floor like her. But he recovered quick, pulled out a kunai and made his way towards her. Nao finally got up after their tumble only to be pushed against the wall, a sharp kunai at her throat and a murderous look pointed her way.

"That was quite dumb, falling for a trick like that." He said, breath a little laboured.

"I like the element of surprise."

"I wouldn't say that, considering I mopped my floor with you."

Nao hissed. "If I recall correctly, you were mopping your own floor as well."

Itachi grinned a little, but didn't step back. With his other hand, he moved to her mask and removed it without problems. Piercing blue eyes that looked like the depths of an ocean looked back at him. For a moment he was surprised and daze because of those eyes. But as a trained ANBU, he discarded those emotions and turned into his killing personality.

"Touché. So, who and why are you sent to kill me?"

"Why should I answer to you?"

Itachi pushed the kunai harder an closer to her skin. "Because I'm the one with the weapon in this argument."

"What makes you think that?"

Nao smirked as she pushed her own kunai a little deeper in his side. Itachi noticed and backed of a little but still had her under his control with his own kunai. Now they stood before each other, waiting for someone to take the first step.

"You may be ANBU, but I'm not that stupid to come in here unarmed."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No one sent me, but as for killing you, it would make my plan so much easier."

Itachi snorted. "Oh, so you do have a plan? So tell me, how far away are you from succeeding?"

"None of your business."

"It is mine, considering you attacked me in my own room. Why do you want to kill me?"

Nao considered her options. A shinobi never reveals his plan until he's certain of succession. But Nao wasn't feeling that succession right now. Now as she looked at him, she half considered killing him would be a waste. Standing on front of her in nothing but loose black pants and bare chest, Nao swallowed a small lump in her throat. He face wasn't bad either. She wanted to slap herself as the word attractive flashed before her eyes. He had long hair, kept in a low ponytail while his face looked stern yet mysterious. But, she suddenly reminded herself that this was Uchiha Itachi, the son of the man she needed to kill.

"You're only standing in my way to my main target." She snapped, trying to get her mind of his face.

"If you are going to kill someone in this house, I'd suggest you wait for a proper moment."

"Excuse me?"

Itachi sighed. "You're altering my own business, so here's what I suggest."

"I will not listen to any suggestions coming from you!" Nao snapped.

"You will listen if you want to kill my father."

"How did you-"

"Logic. I will explain everything to you, but not here. Meet me at the eastern side of the village around noon. I'll find you there." He said, lowering his weapon.

Nao lowered hers as well. "What makes you think I will be there?"

"If you want to kill my father, with reason unimportant to me, you will need my help."

"Fine…I'm Nao by the way." She lowered her kunai.

Itachi lowered his weapon as well. "Uchiha Itachi, but I guess you knew that already."

* * *

><p>Nao still couldn't believe herself for coming, but she did anyway. The question was still, why would Itachi suggest such a thing if he was aware of what she was planning to do to his father. She shook her head and reminded herself that she shouldn't be bothered with this. That man, Fukagu, was only going to be a great debt to her. One she had been waiting so long for. Passing many houses and people, Nao noticed a wolf's mask hanging on one of the roof pillars. That must be her spot. She jumped up, pulled herself over the ledge and stood on the rooftop. Itachi was sitting there, gazing at the Hokage mountain, probably knowing she stood there.<p>

"Tell me what I need to know, so I can get moving."

"I'm on a mission myself and your compromising its secrecy."

Nao stepped closer with her eyebrows raised. Certainly, it had spiked her interest. If it was a secret mission, then he must have gotten it from ANBU. But then again, what was she compromising if her only goal was Fukagu's death?

"I don't understand…" She whispered, hoping he didn't hear.

"I'll explain it."

She saw him stand up. "But, why? If it's such a secret why tell me? I'm nothing more then a stranger who tried to kill you last night."

"And surprisingly, I trust you enough. Listen carefully, because I'll only explain it once." He turned dead serious.

"My family is planning on attacking Konoha and taking over the leadership. If that were to happen, a civil war would break loose and other shinobi countries will try to attack as well, creating another Shinobi War. My father had tasked me into getting information about Konoha from within ANBU. I however am completely against such crimes because I care for this village more their my clan's grudge. Instead of helping my father, I spy on the clan and tell the Hokage in person of their progress."

Nao nodded, remembering a similar attack. "So, I'm compromising you because they might find out you're actually a double-agent?"

"Hai."

"Sucks to be you. So, what's next?" She replied.

"Two weeks ago, the Hokage tried to negotiate with them, but they wouldn't listen and are still planning on revolting."

"But if the Hokage knows what they're going to do, can he just stop them himself? I mean, they confirmed to him that they will attack no matter what anyway."

Itachi sighed. "If he were to openly confront them, then there would be a civil war. The Hokage has no other choice but to do it in secrecy."

"That's why he send for you?"

"Hai. Only, I won't be negotiating."

Nao noticed the sudden sad look on his face as he answered the question. So he was chosen at the wrong time so it seems, but still, would it be easy for her just to kill Fukagu, get her revenge and her ass back in the countryside with Taiga and Haru-obachan? Hell, she might even stop a civil war and save the day, so why was he explaining all of this to her when the answer was so easy? But, if he wasn't going to negotiate with them, then Itachi had to stop his clan as an ANBU on the order of his Hokage. But that would mean…

"Oh Kami…" Nao whispered. "They ordered you to kill them, didn't they?"

"…Yes."

"But then you'd be treated as a criminal, accused for murdering your own clan because this is all a secret mission. No one will know why you did it, will they?"

"It's either me, or someone else who'd be more brutal then me. I've accepted my mission knowing the consequences."

"But that's not fair!" Nao yelled, not knowing why she saddened so concerned by it.

She couldn't believe that this was the way Konoha handled things. Letting someone kill his entire family because of a possible war only to send him of into the world as a wanted criminal for the rest of his life. Nao thought she ran away constantly from her burdens, but the burdens that would befall on Itachi were nothing compared to hers. She had seen his family. He would have to kill his mother, the woman that gave him life in the first place and his little brother, no older then seven years. For Fukagu, she didn't care at all. She'd rather kill him herself then let his son do it.

"Something like this is not even important to you and yet you show concern. Wasn't I your enemy last night?" He asked with a little smirk, changing the subject.

"T-That isn't concern! It's only pity."

"Pity?"

"Yes, pity!" She snapped.

Itachi nodded at her words and looked down again. After hearing her opinion, he could understand the other person's point of view. If he were her, he would have opposed the entire idea immediately. But he wasn't her. He was Uchiha Itachi, the man that would be known all over the as the murderer of his own family. He could live with a title like that, but not with the guilt of knowing that he might have caused a shinobi war. He watched as Nao looked at him straight in the eyes, showing nothing but hardness in those blue pools.

"So…why did you stop me from killing you and your father last night?"

"Because I planned on killing him in five days. I thought that if you were so set on killing him for reasons unimportant to me, it would be best on the moment I had carefully planned it to happen."

"So, your asking me to wait for five days?"

"Hai."

Nao hung her head and snarled. "I don't think I'll have the patience for that."

"Don't worry. I made a plan for that as well."

She looked at him strangely and saw a distant look on his face while he had mentioned that. _This better be good._

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is a good idea." Nao growled irritated.<p>

"This will make your revenge a lot easier. If you get closer to my father, you can kill him much quicker."

"You make it sound like you don't care at all. Besides, killing is easy. You just find the right point and with the right weapon and voila, you target is finished."

Itachi smirked. "Was that what was going through your mind when you killed my kage bushin?"

Nao looked away at his sarcasm. They were walking around the village, actually acting like normal teenagers instead of highly trained killing machines. Their whole conversation on the roof had been discussed and progressed individually and now they were moving to other plans that might be beneficial to both. However, Nao didn't really like the idea considering she would have to tolerate this demonic person each day…for five days long.

"I don't need your advice nor help on killing someone, thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, my love." He breathed in her ear lovingly.

"Ugh, that word makes me want to vomit when it comes out your mouth!"

Itachi looked at her. "Get used to it if we want our plan to work."

Nao looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "_Our_ plan? It was your plan which I had no part in."

"Yet you agreed in it."

"Only because you promised me that I could kill your father when the time comes."

"Hai."

Itachi's idea wasn't really bad if you thought about it. It was devious and surprisingly unexpected. For the next five days, she would get closer to her goal, as long as she stayed with the plan. Even if she were to play Itachi's girlfriend for the next five days. Nao felt miserable already.

"At least you're not ugly…"

"Thanks for the compliment, my love." Itachi pulled her a little closer. That earned him the trust of her elbow in his side.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." Nao replied with her fake smile and sarcasm dripping all of her words after hitting him.

"See, you're getting used to it."

"Oh shut up…"

They passed many surprised looks and Nao thought she even heard a girl faint at the sight of them together. Even it was all pretend, everyone fell for it already. Itachi had snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer to him as they made their way through the busy vendor street. Nao would have blushed at this moment, but remembered that he was Itachi and therefore it didn't mean anything. As if she would let herself be swayed of her feet by the likes of him!

Every now and then, some shinobi who knew Itachi would raised an eyebrow but knew better not to question him and took of nodding friendly at him. Female shinobis looked at her, hoping she would explode to a gazillion pieces instead of being held our in Nao's case, forced to be attached to Itachi's hip. Either way, they made their way towards the Uchiha compound, fake smiles and love-dovey reactions pasted on their faces. Inside the compound wasn't better. They would look at the powerful Uchiha who had successfully made ANBU with questioning eyes but shook it of almost immediately and returned to their work.

"Oh, onii-san!"

Nao turned around to see a little boy running over to Itachi. Sasuke…she had seen him in his house, counting his weapons for practice and reading those scrolls. He almost look like a mini version of Itachi if it weren't for the loss of female eyes and the tear troughs under his eyes. He smiled brightly at his brother and Nao immediately felt admiration in those eyes. It pained her heart to know that it might turn into hate or sadness. If he managed to live till that day.

"Sasuke, how was your day at the academy?"

"Really cool! We started weapon practice today. Iruka-sensei nearly got hurt when some boy named Naruto tried to do it."

"Haha. It can happen to anyone on their first try. It almost happened with me."

Sasuke looked at him funny. "How? You were the best of your class, onii-san."

"Only after a lot of practice." He smiled at his brother.

It was then that Nao saw how much Itachi loved his baby brother and how genuine and honest that smile was. At some point she found it difficult to look away. The only facial expressions she saw on him were meant for sarcasm and killing. But not his smile. To her, it seemed that Itachi only showed it to his brother and no one else. Almost like it was their secret. Instinctively, Nao smiled as well…but only a little.

"Onii-san, who is she?"

He looked from his brother to Nao. "Oh, this is Nao."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

Both Itachi and Nao nearly chocked on the word but kept it away from Sasuke's attention so they cover wouldn't be blown. Nao laughed a little hysterical while Itachi scratched the back of his neck, as if he were embarrassed by it. _As if!_ Nao thought.

"What makes you think that?" Itachi asked him.

"Everyone's talking about it and your acting like Shisui-san does around his girlfriends." Sasuke pounded.

"Well…she might be."

Nao smirked. Two could play this game. "Oh, Itachi. You don't have to be shy about it. After all it was _your_ idea to come here with me in public, sweetheart."

Suddenly he gave her a glare from the corner of his eyes. He understood what she was doing and couldn't help but get irritated that she was playing along for the first time and in an awkward moment.

"It was because you hated the sneaking around, honey."

"Why you-" Nao took a defensive stand towards him.

"Anyway, I wanted mother to see her. It's no point in hiding her anymore, ne Sasuke?" He winked at his brother, changing the subject.

"You're right, onii-san. If you like her, I'll like her too!" He smiled again.

Eventually, they set of to Itachi's house with Sasuke being carried by his brother on his shoulders. Nao had to admit, he lived in an amassing house. It had a small front garden with freshly bloomed flowers. It gave a nice and cosy feeling, one you could only find with your picture perfect family. Itachi put Sasuke down and instructed him to go in first. Then he turned to her, his face serious again.

"Whatever happens, I'll do the talking."

"Of course, who am I to question you?" Nao snorted, stepping towards the house after Itachi gave her a little push in the back.

Nao entered the house a little reluctantly, looking around first and then taking of her shoes. Itachi followed swiftly, closing the outer doors behind him.

"Okasan! I'm home."

Nao did observe the house, but never imagined it looked like this. The hallway stretched towards the garden where it opened to the typical Japanese verandas. To her right where two more sliding doors which probably led to the kitchen and living room. A staircase was to her right and a little in front of her. Pictures hung on the walls. One was from Sasuke being held by a little Itachi who had one of the brightest smiles on his face. Another was his mother along with her two sons, picnicking somewhere peaceful. It nearly brought tears into her eyes when it remembered her of a time when she had done the same with her brother and parents. Another picture was of the entire family together. Nao could immediately guess that this wasn't a happy picture. Itachi didn't smile at all, while Sasuke and his mother smiled sweetly. And in the corner stood her most hated person of the moment. Fukagu stood there with his arms crossed, boredom written all over his face and posture.

"Welcome home, Itachi!" Mikoto kissed his cheek briefly. "You're early. Normally you would be training until six before coming home."

"Something came up."

Mikoto looked over at Nao and understood. "And who might be this young lady?"

"Nao."

"I asked her, Itachi. Unless you suddenly turned into a woman. Wouldn't surprise me with those eyes of yours."

Nao had to hide a laugh and bowed. "Nao, it's a pleasure of meeting you."

"The same here. I'm guessing that you two are somewhat together." Mikoto winked.

Itachi coughed a little and moved towards the kitchen, leaving the two women behind in silence. Nao looked at Mikoto and saw a large resemblance of Itachi and Sasuke in her.

"Well then, perhaps it was a good idea to cook to much today."

"You wouldn't mean-"

"Yes, your staying over for diner. It's the first time Itachi brought someone over, so it would be nice to hear about it."

Then she disappeared into the kitchen before Nao could even refuse. Nao sighed an followed silently after the woman. This was not going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review please!<strong>

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


	2. Dinner With The Uchiha's

_**Shiroi Fukushu **_

**~ 忍者運命 ~ **

_**Short side story of Shiroi Kyuubi, Prequel **_

* * *

><p><strong>Heya everyone! Sorry to have kept you waiting. Had been busy doing my vacation jobs which is really demanding btw<strong>**. Thanks again for the reviews and your interest in my story, it really means a lot to me ;p Without further delay, enjoy your newest chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Diner with the Ichiha's<strong>

Before Nao could even enter the kitchen, she got dragged into the living room by Itachi without making a single noise. He closed the doors and looked at her, his face looking at her from top to bottom. Nao looked at him funny.

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you to let me do the talking?"

"Your mother asked me a question. You don't want her to think you're going out with a mute, right?"

"It would make things a lot easier." He sighed.

Nao dangerously stepped closer to him. "This was your plan, _cupcake_."

"I'm starting to regret it, _woman_." He moved his face closer, letting her see his irritation.

Just then the sliding doors were opened, revealing a baffled Mikoto looking at her son. Nao understood why. They stood so close because of their venting at each other, they looked like they were about to kiss any moment. Nao quickly pushed Itachi back a little while he composed himself in front of his mother, letting his anger slip away.

"I guess I interrupted something important…" Mikoto looked down. "But diner is almost ready."

"We'll be there in a moment." Itachi replied.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just ah…take your time."

Mikoto quickly stepped back and closed the sliding doors without second thoughts. They could see her form move away from behind the doors, shaking her head as she left. Nao turned to Itachi with a grin.

"You're mother's weird."

"This is her actually being noisy. Let's just go to the kitchen." He slowly ushered her out the room

Nao noticed something. "You're blushing, aren't you? All because we got busted?"

"Why would I?"

"Maybe because you wanted to kiss me like your mother thought you would."

Itachi snorted. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. If I wanted to kiss you, I would have done so by now."

"Ah ha! So your admitting you wanted to kiss me." Nao turned around, pointing at him with her new found information.

"Right now, I'm thinking about strangling you and burying you in my backyard." He evilly said.

Nao leaned a little forwards to him, breathing in his ear. "How cruel of you Itachi."

"Get moving!"

Nao noticed she was working on his nerves and nodded with a grin before turning around and entering the kitchen. Mikoto was placing the last pots on the table while Sasuke had already taken a seat. Itachi sat in front of him and pulled Nao forcefully down next to him. Sasuke looked at his brother, wondering why he would act like that to his girlfriend. Mikoto hadn't seen it, but turned to look around to see Nao rub her soar but from being pulled down to the ground. Nao noticed the smirk on his face as he slowly took his chopsticks in his hands.

"Will father eat with us, okasan?"

"Of course, Sasuke. He's running a little late." She smiled.

Out of respect and little hunger, they waited until Fukagu came home. It after twenty minutes that Nao distantly heard the front door slide open. She felt herself tense up, sweat pearls running down her neck as she would meet the man responsible for the murder of her family and herself would enter this room. She was surprised she still had the lust to eat.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, darling. How was your day?" She kissed him on the cheek when he joined them in the kitchen.

"Hard but your cooking makes it all better in the end."

Nao looked at him through her fallen bangs. He wore the standard flak jacket that you get when you reach chuunin level, a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders and a black apron with white diamonds on the bottom. She had heard he was the one who created the police to keep order on the streets. It was only logical that he wore them. But his face made her lips press on each other, hoping they my burst from pressure. Even though he had a small smile on his face, Nao still felt that evil look underneath his features. After he seated, everyone helped themselves to eat.

"And, who might our guest be?"

"She's a friend of Itachi. I invited her for diner since I cooked to much again." Mikoto laughed.

Nao swallowed the lump in her throat and bowed her head. "Pleasure of meeting you…sir."

"And what is your relationship with my son?" He asked unemotionally as he looked at her still bowed head.

"Fukagu!"

"She's my girlfriend." Itachi answered flatly, a bowl in his hand and rice on his chopsticks.

Fukagu looked at his eldest with a scowl on his face he started to chew rather slowly on his food. Mikoto looked at Nao worriedly only to see her look down, face hidden by her hair. Sasuke looked at the entire table, to young to understand what caused the tension.

"You're girlfriend? I thought be agreed not to let such trivial things distract you from your missions."

"So far it hasn't."

"So this has been going on for a long time then?" He grew more red in his face.

"It has."

Nao noticed that Itachi didn't like his father at all. He answered short, looked disinterested and tensed in his hand for a slight moment, as if he was arguing with himself if he would drive the chopsticks through his throat. Maybe that's why he would let her kill him. He was to bored to do it himself after contemplating of doing that everyday. Fukagu turned his looked back at Nao, but this time she looked him square in the face, facing her past demons head on.

"Is this true?"

"Hai. Itachi wanted to wait with this news, but I could no longer. Pleas forgive my rudeness."

Nao wanted to strangle herself for saying such things in front of the man who had attempted to kill Yue-sama and actually killed her. His look on her made her back shiver. The scar, her fatal wound, started to burn up. As if it knew the killer was there.

"At least you see your mistakes. Itachi has ANBU missions and if his thoughts linger on you, he might be distracted."

"Fukagu, you shouldn't say such things! Itachi finally found someone who he can be happy with, and now your not letting him?"

"It is dangerous for him." He answered sternly.

"Shinobi life is always dangerous! You're married to me, so I'm also a distraction now?"

He looked at his fuming wife. "That is different."

"It is not different! Itachi can chose for him-"

Itachi suddenly stood up. "Thank you for the food. I'll be taking Nao home now."

"Out of the question, young man! We are discussing something important here."

Itachi took Nao's hand and pulled her up, softly this time. He looked at his furious father that looked like he was about to explode. Mikoto glared at him while looked at Nao with an apologizing look for her husbands behaviour. Sasuke swallowed his food, haven't spoke throughout the entire fiasco.

"If you want to discuss something, discuss Sasuke's day at the Academy. I heard he's done well and that their calling him the new prodigy already. As for Nao, we will not discuss my personal business again."

Leaving his family behind him, his little brother in shock at his brother words and compliments, even though they weren't true. Nao silently followed behind Itachi, nodding her thanks and goodbye to Mikoto for her generosity. After they got their shoes, Itachi was the first one outside with his fists clenched, his fingernails probably digging into the skin. She wondered what made him so angry anyway. It wasn't like he cared, was it?

* * *

><p>Itachi silently walked her back to her inn and followed up to her room. Nao watched him from the corner from her eyes, wondering whatever made him stand up to her. Fukagu was his father. Nao felt that in his house, his will was law. Itachi took a seat on the couch and leaned back, sighing and rubbing his eyes. He looked so different to her. Nao shook that thought right of and walked into the adorned bathroom. As she undress from her clothes into her new ones, she forgot to close the door. Itachi didn't notice Nao disappear in the bathroom and looked around a bit. Her room had seen better days. The wallpaper was the colour of a fading yellow and some parts were ripped of. The bed looked clean, but by the sight of the messy bed sheets, he knew that Nao is a troubled sleeper. He noticed the bathroom door and the light that came out from it. He walked a little closer, his footsteps light on the squawking floor.<p>

But it wasn't that what caught him off.

Nao was standing there, her naked back faced to him. Her long black hair cascaded down her back after being released from the ponytail she had before. But it was her back that made him look twice. There, in a whiter colour then her own skin, ran a thick scar that must have had a fatal consequence. He suddenly had the urge to trace the scar, wondering how it felt underneath his fingers. But then Nao caught him looking in the mirror at her.

"What the hell you're think you're doing? You can't just walk up behind a woman when she's undressing!"

"How did you get that?"

Nao pulled on her shirt and stalked past him. "None of your business."

Itachi watched as Nao placed her old clothes in a neat pile on a chair not far from her bed. She was wearing a pair of black short and a tattered dark-blue shirt. Nao then sat down on her bed and opened her bag which she had grabbed from underneath her bed. Itachi saw her faint blush and wonder if it was about the fact that he saw her half-naked or that he asked her a rather personal question? Could it be that his father did this to her and that was the reason why she wanted to kill him? For something so trivial?

"My father did this, didn't he?" Itachi asked flatly. Nao stopped rumbling through her bag.

"I said it was none of your business."

"So it was him…"

Nao bit down on her lip but could help but notice the anger in his voice. She looked up to see him look towards the window, his hand supporting his head as it lowered down in thought. He looked so at home sitting in her couch. Well, not actually hers but she's paying for it. And I didn't look like he was moving anytime soon.

"Don't tell me your planning about staying here, because I'll kick you out!"

"I don't feel like going home…"

Nao rolled her eyes. "So that gives you the right to stay here? Baka…"

Itachi moved his eyes directly to her, giving her the sudden chills. And not in a good way. His dark eyes had suddenly changed into blood red with swirling tomoes directed at her. They held a murderous intent, probably because she irritated him with her questions and snappy comments. She remembered eyes like that and it didn't end well, on her part at least.

"Fine, you can stay but you're sleeping on the couch."

"Arigatou…Nao."

Itachi loved it at how her name rolled so easily from his lips. He watched her blink, before returning to her bag. For a moment there, when he had looked at her with his sharingan, she looked afraid and slightly at pain, as if she had relived an old memory. He wanted to know. Itachi wanted to find out what made her hate his father, what made her winch at his sharingan and what history her scar held.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"I never got your last name. I'm curious about it."

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Nao whispered.

"To me it does. How will this plan work if I know nothing about you at all? We'll be figured out almost immediately and it will be for nothing."

"You just want to know why I want to kill your father, so don't try to smooth things out."

"Touché." He grinned.

Nao looked at him and gave up. He might as well know. "Fukagu killed me 6 years ago."

When she noticed that Itachi's eyes only widened for a split second, followed by silence, she knew she had to continue with her story. She explained told him about the attack and the constant feuding between their families. She told him at how they showed up and killed everyone, turning a lovely night into a blood-soaked one. She choked back tears when she started about the death of her brother, the one person who seemed to do everything better then her.

"I was in charge of protecting our heiress, a little girl of three. I raced to the main building after I watched my brother die. I found her crying and scared to death in a corner. Everyone was screaming or shouting, our entire village burning. I met up with my lord and lady who took us to a save place. At that same time, your father lead an attack on us with at least twenty more men. I barely escaped with Yue in my arms when they found us. Your father was on my heels and planned to strike at Yue. I blocked it with my back, thus earning that scar. My lord and lady just showed up to fight him, but it was to late for me."

Itachi looked at her, only to find her face hidden by her hair.

"But if you were dead, how come you're here right in front of me?"

"My lord and lady brought me to a woman who had a jutsu that could revive me. I swore revenge in the name of my lost clan and I'm not planning to back away from it."

"Then why just my father? You told me many other Uchiha's joined in on it."

"Your father was their leader and my killer. He's just about enough."

Itachi didn't move a muscle and agreed. If he was her, he would have done the same. Now that she told him, he remembered a time when his parents both left on a mission along with many Uchiha's. He was left behind with his little brother and with the excuse of a mission while it had all been for self purpose. It made him grit his teeth when he remembered his mother coming back, kissing Sasuke's sleeping head while she had just killed many children of his age. It made him ball his fists when he remembered his father patting him on the back, telling him they had been successful as a clan. He had felt proud at that moment, but now, it disgusted him. Now that he thought about it, in a few days time, he'd be doing the same thing. But this was to prevent a war. He wouldn't be killing them because they were a thorn in his eye and a dent in his plan. Itachi swore to himself that he would never be like his father or his mother for that part now.

"Itachi! Could you let the arm of the chair go? Your breaking it."

He blinked from his thought and looked at her. Nao had stood up to see what had made him lost in thought only to see him try to break the arm of the chair with his bare fist. Her worried look startled him a little because her face was so close, but then he felt a pain in his hand. Nao noticed the slight winch on his lips and looked down. He had accidentally broke of his fingernail in a very furious way. The blood oozed down his hand, creating thick red lines on his skin.

Nao quickly grabbed a cloth. "Let me see."

She took his hand in hers and examined the wound. Dipping the cloth on the wound and cleaning it, she pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around his finger carefully. Her tender fingers soothed unintentionally the sting away. She could break his finger if she wanted, but she didn't which surprised him after what he had heard.

"After what you told me, I'm surprised you even stand me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an Uchiha, son of the man who killed you and family to the ones responsible for you clan's massacre."

Nao looked at him. He looked down, as if he was shamed at who he was, but he had done nothing to her personally, so why should she hate him or try to kill him? Even if she wanted to before, she wondered why she still would want that.

"You're not the one bothering me. Only your father."

"How reassuring…"

"It's better then a kunai through your heart."

Itachi smirked. "Indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>If you love it<strong>**…review!**

**~BlackAngel-Cindy~**


End file.
